A Kind of Siesta
by manga-ghost
Summary: Well it's about bloody time.' Demyx aquires a radio that plays Spanish songs without an off switch? It was always going to lead to disaster. Set after Ice Cream, Anyone? Oneshot, AxelxRoxas


_Heh. Well, it's a fic that takes place after Ice Cream, Anyone? The rest of the Organisation had to find out about their relationship some way. I wrote the song myself (I'm studying GCSE Spanish) so if there's any grammer mistakes, they're mine. x _ _By the way: I have NO TIME for homophobia. Leave your bigotry outside, bub.  
_

* * *

A portal opened up in the Castle that Never Was, and from the darkness that emanated from it… came what looked like a walking jungle.

"Remind me," Roxas said, pulling a stray bit of jungle from his hair, "never to go back to that world again." He stalked off towards the direction of his room, leaving a trail of greenery in his wake.

Axel followed close behind, attempting to brush some sort of tropical life form that had somehow adhered itself to his coat onto the floor. "I'm with you on that one. That last Keyhole was a bitch to find." He smirked at the trail that Roxas was leaving on the floor. "You know, Xemnas is gonna kick your ass at the next meeting for leaving that all over the castle."

"His own fault for sending us there," Roxas shrugged, removing more vines from his hair. "If he's going to send us to such a difficult world -"

"Man eating leopards, piranha infested waters, savage gorillas who wouldn't let us get to the Keyhole," Axel interjected.

"And then when we get there and I do unlock it to supposedly make the corridors easier to use - OOF!" What was undoubtedly going to be more abuse directed at Xemnas, jungles, and man eating piranha infested gorillas was cut off as Roxas walked straight into Demyx.

"Hey, _amigo, _watch where you're going!" Demyx laughed, looking down at where Roxas was sprawled on the floor glaring up at him.

"Demyx, I'm not in the mood," Roxas muttered, picking himself up and continuing to walk in the direction he'd started from before his collision. Axel hurried to catch up with him, grinning.

"You _did_ look pretty funny, Rox."

"Shut up!"

"And kiss you?" Axel smirked and slipped his fingers into Roxas' hand. "Or just shut up?"

Roxas fidgeted awkwardly and pulled his hand back. "Axel, not here, someone might be watching." He gestured around at the white walls of the castle.

"So, you're quite happy to kiss me in the middle of a street where anyone can look at you, but not in the middle of a corridor with next to nobody in it?"

"It's different," Roxas frowned. "I mean… usually there aren't any other Organisation members… on other worlds."

"So maybe you should just forget about what they think. You break all of their other rules anyway."

"Maybe… but usually Demyx isn't running towards us," Roxas nodded, looking over Axel's shoulder.

Axel turned to see Demyx skidding down the corridor while trying not to lose his footing. "Errm, guys, I should warn you, if you're going to your rooms then you're not gonna get much rest," he said, looking a bit sheepish. "Because I brought a radio back from my last trip, and I haven't actually worked out how to turn it off yet, so…"

"I thought we weren't supposed to bring things back from other worlds?" Roxas said, glaring at Demyx.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's trailing an entire _world _behind him, _compadre_," Demyx retorted, motioning to what looked like the remains of an entire forest lying along the corridor. Roxas chose to ignore this and rounded the corner to the long corridor where the bedrooms of the Organisation were - thirteen rooms, one for each member. _What's with the strange words anyway…_

He soon saw - well, heard - what Demyx meant. The entire corridor was filled with… what Roxas supposed had to be music.

_Está en mi corazón- _

"Demyx… what the…"

_- Está en mi alma - _

"I did warn you!"

_- tu es todo quiero - _

"Dem, I'm gonna go switch this shit off," Axel yelled, trying to make himself heard over the music while moving closer to the open door of IX's room.

- _y necesito oír que tu me adora - _

"Good luck with that, I've been trying all day!"

Before the conversation could escalate into a full-blown fight, Xigbar came striding down the hall. Unlike most of the original six, the Nobody that had once been Braig did not consider himself to be too good to mix with the lower numbers. Often he talked to them as if he wasn't the Superior's number II.

"Demyx, kid, what is this stuff?"

- _cada noche oigo tu dice tu me quiere - _

"It's Spanish! You know, from that world that has a stupid amount of languages? From there!" Demyx smiled, before humming along to the song.

_Spanish, _Roxas thought. _That explains a lot._

- _pero me pregunto si tu me adora realmente - _

"It sounds like Saix on helium when it's a full moon," Axel commented as they congregated outside the door to Demyx's room. He winced as the song launched into a guitar solo. "I guess you don't know how to turn it down either, huh?"

"Errm… no."

Xigbar sighed. "You're hopeless, kid. You can hear this at the other end of the corridor."

Axel called a flame to his hand. "I could always just set it on fire. That'd shut it up."

"Nuh-uh, Axel! The last time you set something of mine on fire it took me an entire _week _to fix it!"

"Well, your sitar is annoying!"

"And so's your face!"

"… Fuck you."

"Fuck your other."

"Fuck your heartless."

"Or we could just go in his room and see if there's an off switch on the radio," Roxas growled impatiently, pushing past all three of the older Nobodies (and in the process dragging both Axel and Demyx inside the room.) Xigbar chuckled and followed them.

"You got sense, kid."

Unfortunately, Roxas should have been looking at his feet. As he walked into the room, which was messier than even _Axel's, _the radio was directly in front of him on the floor… and as a result, Roxas tripped straight over it…

…which caused Axel and Demyx to come down on top of him…

…which caused Xigbar, who had been behind them, to fall on top of them…

The radio which had caused the whole mess played its song optimistically for a few seconds before deciding that the abuse at the hands of four Nobodies was too much for it to handle and falling silent.

"…shit," Axel said finally. Realising that he was effectively _on top _of Roxas, he attempted to untangle himself from the pile.

"Aww… you broke my radio," Demyx muttered.

"I think we've broken Roxas," Xigbar commented, getting up slowly. "You okay?"

"…I'll live," Roxas grunted. He began to wriggle out from under the other two Nobodies. "You shouldn't have put it on the floor."

"Well sorry Roxas, but I wasn't expecting you to trip over it was I?" Demyx tried to move off Roxas, but during the process ended up elbowing him in the small of his back. Hard.

Roxas hissed in pain and jerked backwards. As he did so, Oathkeeper, acting as if he was under attack, jumped to his hand, pointing towards the lock on Demyx's door. A white beam of light emanated from the end of the blade… and the door locked.

Axel hit Demyx on the arm. "Well done, genius."

"Hey, I didn't mean it!"

"I-idiots," Roxas muttered, rolling over.

Xigbar, meanwhile, tried the door. "Heh, locked. You could always portal out, I suppose, but man would it get tiring. And pointless."

"Well, Roxas could always unlock the door again, right?"

Roxas shot a glare at Demyx. "I'm not getting the Keyblades out again now. Right now, I just want to sleep." So saying, he dismissed Oathkeeper, made his way to a corner of Demyx's room and sat down against the wall. Axel smiled gently.

"Mind if I crash here tonight, Dem?"

Demyx sighed. "I guess not, since the door's been Keybladed and all."

"Well, if you three are staying here, I might as well. Someone's gotta make sure you don't kill each other, now that the kid's conked out," Xigbar said, gesturing at Roxas, who sure enough was completely unconscious.

Axel shook his head. Roxas looked so adorable when he was sleeping.

When Roxas woke up, there were no lights on in Demyx's room. And it was cold. Extremely cold. He looked around the room and saw:

Demyx, lying half on, half off his bed, asleep.

Xigbar, head lying on Demyx's stomach, asleep.

Axel, leaning against Demyx's desk (and looking almost adorably calm for once, Roxas thought), asleep.

He tried moving experimentally. Ouch. His back still hurt from where Demyx had elbowed him earlier. He hadn't known that the normally pacifist Nobody could hit that hard. He shifted around a little more, trying to get comfortable. No use.

He almost jumped when he heard Axel whisper "You know, you could just come over here and use me as a pillow."

"I thought you were asleep."

Axel chuckled. "Kinda hard to sleep when you're shifting around like that." He looked directly at Roxas. "So are you taking me up on this or what?"

"What about them?" Roxas whispered, jerking a thumb at Demyx and Xigbar.

"The way they are, they wouldn't notice if fucking Kingdom Hearts collapsed on their heads. C'mon, it'll be more comfy than over there."

Roxas hesitated for a moment. "… okay…" he said finally, making his way over to the redhead. It wasn't that he was… nervous about being close to Axel - in the 3 weeks since their first kiss they'd held each other plenty of times - but never when any other members of the Organisation were around. If he was honest with himself, he was worried (not afraid, he told himself) about what would happen if the others found out about them. Xemnas and most of the other members seemed to think that it was impossible for Nobodies to feel… anything. So if…

He tried not to think about that as he rested his head on Axel's shoulder and felt his arms come round his waist.

"You comfy?"

"Mmm… Axel? What if they wake up?"

"Then they can go to fucking hell. It's not as if they're not lying on top of each other."

"And this isn't just some way for you to try and molest me?" He felt warm breath on the top of his head as Axel laughed softly.

"You got any ice cream on you?" Roxas smiled and shook his head. "Then no. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Heh. I'm kidding, Rox." Axel threaded his fingers gently through Roxas' hair. "You've still got some jungle in your hair," he added teasingly, pulling out the offending vine.

"Hmm. Dumbass."

He wanted to kiss him so badly…

Maybe Axel was right. The others could go to hell.

It seemed Axel had been thinking along the same lines, because the next thing Rixas knew their lips were together almost at the same time. He leant into the kiss slightly and moved a hand up to Axel's cheek as he felt Axel's hand move from his hair to his neckline.

Axel pulled back from the kiss slightly. "Heh… can't feel anything though these gloves."

Roxas only hesitated for a second before saying "Here…" and pulling the gloves off both of Axel's hands and leaning in again, pulling his own gloves off as their tongues explored each other's mouths and _Light I want this so much…_

He hummed slightly into the kiss as Axel's fingertips traced along his collarbone.

Axel gasped slightly. "Wow… you're soft," he murmured.

"I am?"

"Mmm…"

Roxas moved his own hands down Axel's back as Axel's finger's inched gently along the hood of his coat until he reached the zipper -

Roxas held his breath. He knew that Axel wanted more - he could feel it in the way his fingers almost-but-not-quite-held the zip - and if he was telling the truth, he wanted more as well - but with Xigbar and Demyx so close…

He spoke for both of them, whispering the words against Axel's lips. "We… should probably stop…"

"Yeah…" Axel pressed a final firm kiss to Roxas' lips before draping one arm around his shoulder and lacing the fingers of the other with Roxas'. "You gonna sleep now?"

"I guess…" Roxas sighed and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder, feeling him lay his own head on top of his hair as he closed his eyes. If they did find out then…

He guessed he'd deal with it.

It was quiet in the room for a while until an odd giggling noise could be heard from Demyx's direction. Xigbar was woken by the movement, not to mention the noise, and squinted, frowning, towards where he assumed Demyx's head was.

"Dem, either shut up or I'm going to find a pillow that doesn't make so much noise, mate."

"Sorry," Demyx giggled quietly. "It's just that I've actually won a bet with Luxord!"

"Eh?" Xigbar was now genuinely interested. It was virtually unheard of for anyone to best the Gambler in anything to do with cards, games or betting. "And which bet would this be then?"

Another giggle. "Well, _mi capitan_, let's say that you just missed Axel and Roxas making out."

Xigbar raised his eyebrows and then his eye patch and glanced sideways to see the pair gloveless, leaning close to each other, and dead to the world.

He chuckled. "Well it's about bloody time," was all he said.

**FIN**


End file.
